The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana. 
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Impatiens cultivar in a flat and spreading growing type, floriferous with large flowers and with attractive foliage.
The present cultivar originated from a cross-pollination made in 1999, of a proprietary Impatiens selection identified as ‘P2076-2,’ not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Impatiens selection identified as ‘P1291-4’ not patented, as the male, or pollen parent.
The present cultivar has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, in Angers, France and in Gilroy, Calif., United States of America over a four-year period.
This new Impatiens plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the USA, only in zones 9 and 10 it is a perennial plant.